dragon_marked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Resources
Natural Resources Natural resources are resources that are formed by gathering the natural energies of the world, and are formed by themselves without any interventions. There also exist the spirit of the Heaven, which are the resources composed of the true essence between Heaven and Earth, depending of which attribute the resource is it has different kind of essence. This are considered spirit, as they are formed by the most amounted Qi and each of these spirits are extremely rare. Some of the natural resources are also found in Demon Beasts, these are the resources formed because the body needs them to complete his body function or to use them for themselves. While Jiang Chen was cultivating his combat skill, where he had to gather the strongest and purest essence of Heaven & Earth, he utilized this resources: Some of the most important resources that helped Jiang Chen and his companions through his early foundations are this: Water When all the natural essence is gathered in solid or liquid form, it converts it self in a natural resource. There exists many resources, for example: * Energy Spring Water: ' A rare treasure and It costs a fortune. If any ordinary mortal drank this it could help strengthen his health and also prolong his life. It has a greater effect on cultivators, as it contains the purest energy which would make any cultivator feel elevated and also their flesh and bones would strengthen while removing impurities from within. 'More Ice When all the ice essence is gathered in solid or liquid form, it converts itself in a natural resource. There exists many resources, for example: * Ten Thousand Year Freezing Crystal: 'A rare treasure really hard for nature to form. It is milky white, it has stored a large amount of cold that is of no use to ordinary warriors as it would freeze them to death. For cultivators cultivating cold skills it is a divine treasure. 'More Earth When all the earth essence is gathered in solid or liquid form, it converts itself in a natural resource. There exists many resources, for example: *'Earth Fruit: '''A rare treasure really difficult to grow as it requires strict landscape conditions. It absorbs earth energy and forms into Earth essence it doesn't contain much Earth essence but very useful to cultivators of early stage. 'More' '''Fire' When all the fire essence is gathered in solid or liquid form, it converts itself in a natural resource. There exists many resources, for example: *'Fiery Dragon fruit: '''A treasure not very common but also not very rare, can be bought by rich families of small regions. It is formed by pure Yang energy, which can help one advance and help the body to improve for cultivators. 'More' '''Magma' When all the boiling scorch of magma essence is gathered in solid or liquid form, it converts itself in a natural resource. There exists many resources, for example: *'Magma Heart: '''A rare treasure, formed in the deepest and hottest part of magma. If anyone can absorb it, not only can it help quench the body, it will also allow the person to control Fire Source, as well as give a great cultivation boost. 'More''' = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Natural Resources